


Through the Looking Glass

by Wilhelmina Silver (Mina_K_Evans)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Iron Family, Just Add Ninjas, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers critical, Team Cap Critical, there's too many things to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_K_Evans/pseuds/Wilhelmina%20Silver
Summary: A collections of unrelated oneshots that have the potential to be a multi-chapter fic. For now, each story is stand-alone but every story features the Iron Family which consists of Toni Stark, Rhodey (her best friend and confidant), JARVIS, and her robot children.





	1. In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on Chapter 3 of Kiss the Girl but my mind went to other plot ideas instead. This particular oneshot features the much-loved sex pollen trope. Because, let's be real, anything can happen when one is a superhero. Anyway, this is set post-Captain America: Civil War and my ass is still salty about that movie. Anywho, enjoy!

“Rhodey, I need your help,” Toni announced as she strolled into the living room, her heels clacking on the floor.

“Who do I need to kill?” he automatically asked, looking up from his StarkPad to find his best friend carrying a pile of papers in her arms. “Rogers? Barnes? Rogers and Barnes? Please tell me it’s both.”

Toni grinned. “I love it when you get all murderous on my behalf, Gorgeous.” She shook her head. “No, it’s not that. But if I need someone to help me bury the body, I know who to call now. It’s something else.”

“What is it?” He set the StarkPad aside and sat up on the sofa.

“I need a booty call,” Toni answered as she joined him on the sofa, slamming the papers on the coffee table as she did so.

Rhodey spluttered. “Toni, I love you but you’re my sister. We’re close but we’re not Lannister close.”

The genius billionaire made a face. “Wait, what? No, not that. I don’t need you to be my booty call. I need you to help me pick out my booty call.”

The other man exhaled a breath. “Oh, thank Thor.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “You’re my brother and I’m pretty sure Carol would kill both of us.”

He nodded. “True. She’d break me in half. So, Tones, what’s the booty call for?”

“It’s for the updated Stark Industries contract.” She gestured to the pile of papers. “There’s a clause in there that features sex pollen after the last time someone from R and D got the whole floor exposed to the damn thing. The clause also covers anything that can cause people’s sex drive to go into overdrive.”

“Really? Where?” Rhodey rifled through the papers. When he found the right page, he squinted. “Normally, I would say that this is some next level shit but you flew a nuke into space and went toe-to-toe against the God of Mischief without any armor. I wouldn’t be surprised if this does happen. Will the Avengers be getting a similar contract?”

Toni shook her head. “I brought it up to the Accords council but we’re still in talks about it. They find it hard to believe that there would be such a thing as sex pollen or some megalomaniac using sex pollen as a means of distracting would-be superheroes from, you know, stopping the megalomaniac’s plans for world domination.”

“They’re idiots,” Rhodey replied. “With the way our lives are turning out, anything can happen.”

Toni nodded. “And that’s why I had Pepper draft these consenting agreement forms for SI.”

“Good idea. Do you have anything for zombie apocalypses?”

“Yeah, but that’s a manual. Don’t worry, Honey Bear, I got you,” Toni answered, patting his hand in reassurance.

“Good to know. Do you have anyone in mind for this sex pollen thing?”

Toni frowned. “I did.” Her mind drifted back to familiar blue eyes glaring down at her before shoving the familiar vibranium shield into her chest. “But after everything—yeah, no, I’d rather fight another alien invasion.”

Rhodey nodded in understanding. “Okay, that’s fine.” He paused. “Do we know anyone who’s unattached who’s willing to help you?”

Toni frowned. “I think so. There’s Strange, Thor, Loki, T’Challa’s a maybe,” she listed.

“What did you do the last time you were affected?”

“Since I wasn’t seeing anyone, I locked myself in the workshop and had JARVIS herd the boys into another room. Then I went on multiple engineering binges,” she explained. She shifted in her seat. “I _may have_ invented a new line of sex toys. And I may have hardcore flirted with Loki.”

“Was that why the workshop was in blackout mode and the volume of your music got louder?!”

Heavy silence filled the air.

“Never mind, I’m not touching that with a ten-foot pole,” Rhodey said. “Okay, anyway, the better question should be what you are looking for in a partner.”

Toni furrowed her brow. “Stamina?” she said, sounding unsure. Then she nodded to herself. “Stamina. My partner is going to need a lot of stamina to keep up.”

“Keep up with what?” a familiar—and unwelcomed—voice asked.

Toni and Rhodey turned their heads in unison to see Rogers standing several feet away from them, his arms folded over his chest and his face stern.

“None of your damn business,” Toni replied. She turned back to Rhodey. “Maybe I should ask Strange?”

“Do you think he would be able to keep up?” her best friend asked.

Toni shrugged. “Well, he is the Sorcerer Supreme. That should count for something. Maybe I should do a trial run,” she suggested.

“You should ask him if he’s seeing anyone first,” Rhodey pointed out. “Isn’t he a doctor? Guy like that can’t be single forever.”

“You’re right.” She slumped in her seat. “Do you know anyone who is unattached who would be willing to help me?”

“Help you with what?” Rogers asked.

Toni and Rhodey ignored the other man. “I’d offered to help but, honestly, I see you more like a—”

“Sister, I know.” Toni nodded. “Are you planning on asking Carol to help in case something happens?”

“Of course. Just because she’s my girlfriend doesn’t automatically mean that she’s always going to consent to sleeping with me.”

“That makes sense. How are you two doing, by the way?”

“Great!” Rhodey smiled. “We’re thinking of taking a vacation together.”

“That’s good!” Toni smiled.

“I could help,” Rogers offered, “with whatever it is you need help with.”

Toni scoffed. “Yeah, no, I’d rather catch an STD from Justin Hammer.” She looked over the papers. “Maybe I should just do it alone like the last time.”

“Tones, no,” Rhodey said, his voice firm. “The last time you went through this alone, you almost had sex with Loki.”

Toni grinned. “Honey Bear, you’re a genius!”

“What?”

“What?”

The two men asked at the same time.

“I’m going to see if Thor and Loki are available!” Toni called out as she practically sprinted out of her seat, the paperwork in her arms, and ran to the elevator.

Rhodey sighed. The sound was half fond, half exasperated. He gave the blond super soldier a derisive look. “Well, at least she's not going to sleep with you and Barnes,” he told the stupefied blonde.


	2. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Infinity War, Thanos and his army has been defeated and Steve comes to a realization too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and gave kudos. Now, onto business.
> 
> Thanks to RayShippouUchiha and her fanfiction tropes mash-up, I've decided to try my hand at writing as many fanfiction tropes as I can featuring our favorite Iron Queen and her family. This particular drabble/oneshot features a onesided Stoni and the trope, green-eyed epiphany. Enjoy!

“We did it,” Steve said as he looked around the grassy plain of Wakanda. Tension left his shoulders as though a great weight had been lifted. He watched his team hug each other and smiled.

A loud laugh burst out across the field followed by several whoops. He turned his head towards the sound, his heart aching as he saw a familiar shock of dark curls done in an elaborate updo as she was swept up in a hug by an elated Colonel Rhodes.

Toni. He frowned as he saw her with an unfamiliar man wearing odd clothes and, of all things, a cape.

He wanted to be there, at her side, hearing her laugh and talk animatedly with her friends and family. But he no longer had that right.

His stomach clenched. _That could have been me_ , he realized, _making her laugh and putting that smile on her face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review and a kudos. Thanks!


	3. Love Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Infinity War, Steve Rogers decides to carpe diem. It's too bad that nobody else got the memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the reviews. Once again, you can thank the lovely RayShippouUchiha for her fanfiction trope mash-up. This features interrupted declaration of love and accidental eavesdropping. It also features a line from the Prompt List of Sarcasm. 
> 
> From the Prompt List of Sarcasm: "Oh darling. Go buy a brain."
> 
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a kudos and a review when you're done. Catch you on the flipside.

“Toni!” an unwanted voice called out as she stepped out of the portal, her arm around the Spiderling for support and Stephen’s arm at her back.

The genius ignored that voice, her attention on Peter. “How are you feeling, Spiderling?” she asked, her voice soft.

“I’ll be fine, Ms. Stark,” Peter answered. “I’m just ready to rest for a week.”

“You and me both, kid,” she agreed. She scanned the grassy plain. “Where are we?” she asked the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Wakanda, it looks like,” he answered.

She nodded. “That makes sense,” she replied, observing the alien corpses littering the field.

“Tones!” The War Machine armor landed in front of the trio. The helmet lifted, revealing Rhodey’s concerned—and elated—face. “Thank god you’re alive!”

He swept the woman up in a hug and swung her around. “I’m glad you’re alive too, Rhodey-bear,” she said with a laugh. She looked around as soon as her feet touched solid ground. “Looks like a lot has happened since I was off-planet.”

“Toni!” The familiar (and unwanted) voice again. Rhodey and Peter tensed beside her. Toni barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she saw Steve Rogers running up to her. “You’re alive.”

“Yes,” she drawled. “Good enough to know you have enough intelligence to deduce that.”

Rogers gave her a kicked puppy look. Once upon a time, when they were hovering over the edge of something more, that look would have affected her, would have made her want to cave and give into his whims. Now, at this point, she couldn’t care less what he did. As long as he wasn’t doing it near her.

“Toni, don’t be like that,” he pled.

“It’s Dr. Stark or Stark.” Her voice was sharp. “We’re not friends, we’re not lovers, and we’re certainly not family. You don’t get to call me by my first name.”

“Listen, I’m sorry,” he finally said. “There’s a lot I should have done.”

Toni’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want?”

“Nothing! It’s just, when I heard you were gone, it made me feel sad. There were too many regrets. I should have trusted you. I should have believed in you,” he answered. “And, I promised to myself that if, by some miracle, we survived this and that you came back, I would tell you that I l—”

“Toni?” Stephen interrupted.

 _Oh, thank god_ , she thought. “What’s up, Strange?” she asked.

“Please, call me Stephen,” he said, his voice smooth. “I just wanted to ask if you, Spider-Man, and Colonel Rhodes would like to go to the New York Sanctum right now.”

Toni and Rhodey exchanged a look.

“Excuse me, who are you?” Rogers demanded.

“Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. You must be Steve Rogers,” he said, unimpressed.

“You’re interrupting something, Doc,” Rogers said.

“No, it looks like you’re interrupting Ms. Stark’s reunion with her best friend. So, kindly do remove yourself.” Stephen turned his attention back to Toni and her family. “So, would you?”

“Yes, please,” Toni answered. “Anything to get out of this situation.”

“But, Toni!” Rogers cried. “What about us?”

Toni scoffed. “Us?” she repeated. She bared her teeth. “Oh, darling. Go buy a brain. There is no us. There will never be an ‘us’ since you and Barnes beat me within an inch of my life and left me to die in Siberia.”

“Toni—” Rogers began.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Stephen said, his hands glowing. “You heard the lady. Get lost or Colonel Rhodes and I will do it for you.”

With one last lingering look, the blonde super soldier sprinted away to join his team.

“Wow, _that’s_ Captain America?” Stephen said, unimpressed. He turned to Toni and Rhodey. “How did you put up with that jackass?”

Toni and Rhodey exchanged a look and started laughing. “Welcome to the family, Doctor,” Rhodey said.


	4. Queen of Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during CA: Civil War, Toni Stark is left, beaten and alone, in a desolate Siberian Hydra bunker. Or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the reviews. This is my first time trying to write angst and I'm not sure if I got the mood down. Once again, I have to thank RayShippouUchiha for listening and providing support while I babble away. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Toni Stark was cold. She hadn’t noticed it before. Then again, it wasn’t that she didn’t notice it (because who could forget that Siberia was freaking cold); it was the fact that she had other things on her mind at the time.

Like helping Steve Rogers—Captain America—and his BFF, Bucky, stop the rise of the Winter Soldier corps.

Like watching a video of her parents getting brutally murdered by the very same BFF with said BFF standing a few feet away from her.

Like discovering that Steve “Sometimes my friends don’t tell me things” Rogers knew about it for _years_ and never told her.

Like getting beaten within an inch of her life by two super soldiers who weren’t holding back and then left her for dead.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Toni was sore all over. Her ribs protested any movement. Her lungs burned. And the cold was setting in.

 _Was any of it real?_ Toni wondered. Her stomach lurched and her heart ached. _All the jokes, the laughter, the easy camaraderie? That dance of friendship leading to something more? Was any of it real?_

“Miss?” JARVIS whispered in her ear, his voice urgent. “You have to hold on.”

“I don’t think I’m going to make it this time, J.” She stifled a sob.

“You have to,” he pled.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed. “I thought we could be a family.”

_But it was all a lie._

Maybe the Avengers were a family. But, then again, Toni was never an Avenger, was she? She was only a consultant.

_Just bad code._

_Good enough to finance the Avengers._

_Good enough to provide the Avengers with all of their gear and equipment._

_Good enough to give them a roof over their head and keep their PR impeccable._

_But not good enough to be a part of them, a part of that family._

_Never good enough. Always never enough._

_Just bad code._  

And it took Captain America slamming the vibranium shield _her father_ made into the arc reactor in her armor for her to drive that point home.

“You still have a family, Mother,” JARVIS insisted. “Think about Vision and the boys. Think about Mr. Rhodes, Ms. Potts, and Mr. Hogan. Think about—.”

His voice died out as the suit lost power, leaving her completely alone in the abandoned Siberian HYDRA bunker. Tears welled in her eyes, blurring the stark gray and white ceiling of the bunker. She closed her eyes, feeling the wet, salty drops run a trail down the sides of her face.

She exhaled a breath. This was it. She always knew Death would come for her—had known since she was kidnapped in Afghanistan and had the arc reactor placed in her chest, had known since she became the Iron Queen. She always expected one of her enemies to be the one to kill her.

Cold settled in her heart and crystallized. Steve Rogers stole her heart when she was a child listening to Aunt Peggy’s stories of a sickly young man who yearned to become a warrior who defended the weak and fought for what was right. It made sense that he destroyed it while saving his best friend.

The sound of wings flapping filled the air of the abandoned bunker followed by a soft _trill_. Toni opened her eyes to see a large bird above her, its head cocked in curiosity as it stared down at her.

She looked down at her chest. Yep, it was standing on her chest but, for whatever reason, its weight didn’t aggravate her injuries.

“Impossible,” she muttered. Still, she couldn’t help but be grateful for some company in her final moments. And it didn’t hurt that the bird’s plumage was a rich scarlet color with gold tips. It was a great contrast to the dull gray.

 _Beautiful_ , she thought. _What a beautiful thing to see. It’s better than seeing Rogers’ shield and Barnes’s arm before I die._

Before Toni could close her eyes again, the bird tilted its head back, its long neck in a graceful arc. It opened its mouth and started to sing. Warmth coursed through her body, washing the pain away. She took a shuddering breath and sobbed. Just when she didn’t think she had any tears left and this gloriously beautiful song enfolded her, cradling her the way a mother would a child.

 _It’s too much_ , she thought. _Too, too much._

Suddenly, the tips of the bird’s tail began to ignite. Flames rose to greet her like a familiar friend. The bird continued to sing. The flames grew to the melody of the birdsong until the fire and song became a crescendo, surrounding both bird and human. All the while, Toni laid there, enraptured by the song and engulfed by the flame.

_I’ve been burned too many times before. The fire can’t hurt me._

With that last thought, Toni closed her eyes, letting the fire and the birdsong consume her. Then there was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review and kudos. Reviews are any writer's lifeblood. Constructive criticism is okay but flames will just be looked at with an unimpressed stare. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a review and kudos. Reviews are any writer's lifeblood. Constructive criticism is okay but flames will just be looked at with an unimpressed stare. Thanks for reading!


End file.
